Dream come true?
by gibergabber
Summary: Tenten wants to confess to Neji, but can't think of any better way than sharing one of her dreams with him! What will his reaction be? Where does the inner come from? Okay, I'm facing music. This is seriously not one of my better stories.


"Hello, who is this please?" said Hyuuga Neji as he picked up the phone. His voice was as stoic as ever, and if we could have seen his face, I don't even think his lips would have moved.

"Um… Hi Neji, it's uh… its Tenten!" Came the reply. Tenten felt herself start to sweat a little; was she really going to do this? Over the phone?

**Damn right you are!**

_Hang on there a sec! I'm Tenten! I don't have an inner! Oh dear, I think that you're in the wrong story!_

**Damn right I am, but who cares? I'm really just a personified conscience, so imma be in whatever story I fucking feel like! Got that bitch?**

_Watch the language! I wanted this one to be rated g!_

**Oh, geeze! Ya, I'm so sorry here!**

_Its alright, it can be t for language, who cares.__ But that's so great! Good to work with you, I really like broadening my horizons._

**Oh, ya, me too! Its good to find out what characters other than Sakura do on a regular basis.**

_Tell it sister! Let the whole world know what you're about! Just like that one song from MCR! Sing it to the world!_

**Shut the fuck up! Both of you! Tenten, for once in your life, you're the damn writer, and you're getting into a fucking conversation with your inner! Dude! I've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes now!**

_Who the hell was that…_

**Um… you know what? I don't really know but anyways-**

**Its fucking me, Neji! Just get on with the damn story Tenten! Talk with your inner later!**

**Alright, alright already! I'll stop! Geeze Neji! Don't get your panties in a twist!**

"Oh, hi Tenten, what can I do for you today?" he said, his voice lightening a little when he found out who it was.

"um, well you see Neji, I have something to tell you. it may take a minute, but um… don't hate me cos I'm beautiful, okay?" Tenten said this last part on impulse- the first thing that popped into her head. She actually didn't register that she said it. She was too busy worrying about her hot teammate, and how he would react to her confession.

"Err… well, Neji, you see I had a dream that Ino and- even though we aren't friends- were at this carnival, and then my dentist killed half the people we were with, and kidnapped the rest of us. Then he told us that he would kill the survivors by half every 2 hours. There were 12 of us left at this point" She stated.

"2 hours later, he killed 6 of us, then he killed 3 of us, leaving just you, me and Ino, yes, you were in it." She continued on. Tenten wanted to tell Neji that she was in love with him, and the best plan had seemed to be this dream, but now she was kind of getting cold feet.

"Well, Tenten, that seems like a very depressing dream. I'm glad that you told me it. You must have made my day like, 300 times better" Said Neji, being sarcastic for once in his life.

"I'm not done it yet, dummy!" Anyways,then he killed Ino and made me watch you being eaten by ants, because he knows I like you. In my dream, I k-ki-kiss you goodbye, then I blacked out."

A while later, somehow you had survived the whole murder-by-giant-ants. I was walking in some vague terrarium thing that my dentist had, and you pulled me behind some bushes, where his watch llama couldn't see us. You told me that you couldn't feel the first kiss, and that you thought we should try it again."

"then you told me the plot that my dentist had, to get back at me. He was mad at me, cause superman was my ex, and he made up a fake carnival, knowing that I would fall for it, and take 23 of my closest friends with me. He knew that he would just have to watch us for a while, to figure out who I liked, and he would make that person die last. You had gotten out somehow (you wouldn't say how), and found all this out."

"even though it had been 3 weeks of this carnival of hell, somehow, Ino had died only 3 seconds ago, and then granny Chiyo came and saved her life. My dentist turned out to be a really hot, hypnotised Shikamaru, and they started dating. Their wedding was planned for the same week as ours- the one before the one we were in! We were just saying our 'I dos' as I woke up."

"what I'm trying to say here Neji, is that I love you, and even my dreams confirm it."

"…"

"say something Neji!"

"…"

"I fucking said say something! Don't you dare pause at me young lady!" yelled Tenten, getting mad and insulting his manhood

"Meet me at the usual time, usual training grounds."

"Um…"

"Good bye Tenten" Neji said 'I love you too' he added in his head.

Tenten, felling utterly depressed, looked at the clock- it was 5:30 am, exactly on half hour before she had meet Neji. 'Oh god! Why did I do that? I bet that he hates me now!'

**Don't worry Tenten! I read ahead! This story gets a lot better for you, just you wait!**

_Oh, thanks inner… but um, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to leave a bit early for training._

**Oh, ya, well you know what? I think Neji's a fucktard, and I don't think he deserves your love! Just look at everyone he's been paired with!**

_Um… you do realize that that's just 's authors, right?_

**Ya, ya, whatever you say. **

_Its true! Just look at what they think up!_

**Don't make me butt in here again…**

20 minutes later, Tenten was walking into her team's training grounds.

"that's weird" she said aloud, "normally Neji's here, meditating by now! Oh gosh! I sure hope that the apple didn't eat his banana!" she started to mutter random stuff like this, stuff that didn't make sense.

"Hey, Neji! Where are you? I know that you're here somewhere! You can't be late; it goes against your wiring!"

Suddenly a hand shot out, and pulled Tenten behind a bush. Her eyes widened in shock, and her hand flew to the kunai at her thigh. She opened her mouth to scream. Before she could do anything though, a hand held hers still.

"Tenten! It's just me! Calm down! I'm hiding from Lee! There's something I want to do, and I don't want him to see it! I need your help with this thing" Neji's voice came out. Tenten started to feel herself relax, and by the time that Neji had released her, she was calmer than the see.

"Alright Neji… what do you want me to do" Tenten was afraid that she had upset Neji with her confession, and was glad to see that he didn't seem mad at all.

"Tenten, I want you to close your eyes and your mouth." Tenten did as she was told. Suddenly, she felt something warm and soft brush her lips. She opened her eyes to see what it was, and was quite shocked to find that Neji was kissing her.

When Neji saw that he wasn't going to be pushed away, he slightly increased the pressure, moving his lips against hers. Tenten was so in shock, not thinking it was real, that she kissed him back without hesitation. The only thing telling her that it wasn't a dream was the bumpy stick that she was sitting on.

After a few minutes of this gentle kissing, they broke apart.

"Tenten, I love you too." Tenten smiled at how sweet it was.

**Awe! So cute! **Shouted and overzealous inner, her thoughts on Neji forever changed.

Two pairs of eyes somehow managed to glare at the inner spirit, causing it to return to its rightful place in Sakura's head.

**Erm… hey. Its me again, just saying, but the version of this that was up before, I really have no idea what was up with it… here's the full version… I guess.  
>~GG<strong>


End file.
